


KILLER WHALE

by alondra (alaundry)



Series: ichor universe [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angel/Human Relationships, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Found Family, M/M, Original Character(s), Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaundry/pseuds/alondra
Summary: a different perspective on "three rounds & a sound".
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: ichor universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144103





	KILLER WHALE

[CLICK]

[QUIET CRACKLING RESOUNDS THROUGH THE SMALL ROOM-- POSSIBLY A FIRE. ITS ROAR IS QUIET, ALMOST LIKE A LION CUB PURRING TO ITS MOTHER. SOFT GUSTS OF WIND BLOW AGAINST THE SIDES OF THE SECURE COTTAGE. ITS ROAR IS DETERMINED, ALMOST LIKE A WOLF PUP HOWLING IN REVERENCE TO THE MOON.]

[SOMEONE SWALLOWS THICKLY AND OBVIOUSLY. HE CANNOT HOLD DOWN THE UNCANNY FEELING OF PEACE BUBBLING UP IN HIS CHEST. SHUFFLING.] 

**OLIVER**

_ (sheepishly)  _ Sorry. Took a while. The water pressure here isn’t that much different from… 

[AN UNCONSCIOUS PAUSE, ALMOST AS THOUGH BRACING HIMSELF.]

_ (distastefully)  _ … my apartment. What are you doing?

[CLATTERING OF METAL. A HEAVY TRAY IS SET DOWN. SHUFFLING ON A COUCH AS THE FABRIC DIPS WITH SUDDEN WEIGHT.]

**JONGYUL**

_ (a heavy sigh)  _ I’m trying to see. It… is becoming increasingly difficult.

[ANOTHER PAUSE, LONGER THIS TIME. NEITHER KNOWS WHAT TO SAY. JONGYUL HAS JUST DROPPED A BOMB, IMPACTS OF WHICH HE IS UNAWARE OF.]

**OLIVER**

_ (shuffling as a hand rubs skin)  _ I’m sorry.

[ANOTHER SIGH. AT THIS POINT, THEIR VOICES HAVE MELTED TOGETHER AND BLURRED ALL LILTS OF TONE; IT IS IMPOSSIBLE TO TELL WHO IS WHO.]

_ (hesitantly)  _ Are any of your…  _ other  _ senses acting the same?

**JONGYUL**

I don’t think so. I can smell fine, but my hands…

[ANOTHER PAUSE. IF YOU LISTEN CAREFULLY, YOU CAN HEAR SKIN PEELING, POSSIBLY NOT OF JONGYUL’S VOLITION. IT SOUNDS PAINFUL, LIKE TENDER AND EXPENSIVE PORCELAIN CRACKLING AWAY INTO DUST.]

**OLIVER**

What about your ears? How’s your hearing?

**JONGYUL**

_ (spoken as if he is trying to convince himself, not Oliver)  _ I don’t assume that it has changed. I am in  _ charge  _ of my senses; the only problem is… my eyes.

[LOW-TONED, COMFORTABLE SILENCE. FOOTSTEPS.]

**OLIVER**

Have you taken the time to listen to music from here? Dance, even?  _ (laughing) _

**JONGYUL**

_ (an amused but brief pause)  _ Never. 

**OLIVER**

[A DRAMATIC, CHILDISH GASP. MORE SHUFFLING AND STUMBLING. SKIN CONTINUES TO CRACKLE LIKE THE FIREPLACE.]

_ (teasingly)  _ You haven’t? we can’t have that, sir. 

[A PHONE UNLOCKS WITH A QUIET CLICK, DIFFERENT THAN THE ONE OF THE TAPE RECORDER. SOMEONE STUMBLES, SOMEONE LAUGHS SHEEPISHLY, AND MUSIC BEGINS TO FLOAT OUT OF A CHEAP, D.I.Y. SPEAKER. THE SONG IS “THREE ROUNDS AND A SOUND” BY BLIND PILOT, A STEADY INDIE ROCK SONG THAT SUDDENLY SOUNDS MADE FOR BALLROOM (OR PERHAPS, LIVING ROOM) DANCING.]

[MORE SHUFFLING.]

**JONGYUL**

Uh… where do mine go?  _ (possibly referring to his arms; spoken sheepishly) _

[A BREATHLESS LAUGH. IT HAS NO MALICE INTERLACING ITS CRESTS AND TROUGHS. IT FLOWS LIKE A COOL WAVE ACROSS THE WARM SILENCE.]

[GENTLE MOVEMENTS ARISE. THEY ARE SWAYING SIDE TO SIDE, AND SPINNING IN CIRCLES DAUNTINGLY, SLOWLY. WITH EVERY MOVEMENT, SKIN RUBS AGAINST SKIN. THEY ARE CLUTCHING EACH OTHER AS IF THEY ARE ONE ANOTHER’S LIFELINE. IN A WAY, THEY ARE.]

**OLIVER**

_ (sung, off-key) The seasons will change us new. But you’re the best i’ve known, and you know me; i could not be stuck on you, if it weren’t true. _

* * *

“ **Ma’am** ?”

Renée found herself staring, and had to physically snap herself out of it. Her long dark hair felt like tendrils twisting around her throat, and she ignored it for long enough to look over at the sentryman. “Yes? What is it?”

He jumped. They all did. When Renée Bernard spoke, she barked like a rabid dog. More often than not, her words were imperative orders, commandments you died by.

“Wh… What did you think?”

“Of what? The transcript or the recording? Or what happened in that  _ graveyard _ ?” she spits out the word like an acrid, technicolor yawn, all black and blue. 

_ Throw some red in there, too. _

“The… W-Well…  _ any  _ part of it, ma’am. What would you like us to do next?”

Renée tsked, clicking her white lies disguised as fangs. She set the stapled papers down on the marble table, mulling over the thought in her blackened brain.  _ Do next. _

She sighed, snapping her fingers to stimulate herself back into reality. With a heavy hum, Renée replied, “I know you weren’t able to get a  _ visual  _ on them, but you’re able to find them? From this recording?”

“I… Well, we were able to locate the safe house and got one of our field agents to, ah, plant this recorder inside, like you instructed. You wanted us to act? Now?”

Renée’s shoulders straightened, her posture like a bird of paradise ruffling its feathers. “You have been  _ acting  _ for a while… What was your name?”

A harsh gulp. “Paschar.”

“Paschar. Right. You’re the one who  _ acted _ when it came time to remove the Lucifer’s sight, correct?”

“That is correct, ma’am.”

“It seems it became a more  _ gradual _ process than expected. Did you pay attention to the recording? He said he can still see, but it’s just… becoming a little more difficult to do so effectively. Was this your plan all along?”

She was asking him to explain himself. No… not asking. Renée was demanding. She never  _ asked _ .

“Uh… Well, ma’am, it’s a complicated process in which… uh… it’s just inherently gradual, you see.”

“Right. Right.  _ Inherently gradual. _ Well. What I would like for you and the rest of the soldiers to do next is to pay that house a little visit—  _ act  _ if you will—, and  _ decimate. Every. Living. Soul. Inside. _ ”


End file.
